Xiaoyu's Story
by HappyGirl345
Summary: Hi this is my first fan fic and this story is about Xiaoyu getting in the tournament and how she met Jin. I will post a chapter every week so be on the look out. Please read and review so I know I have readers so I can continue my story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Grandpa its too early to get up! yelled xiaoyu. But you need to start your training. I will not let you compete in any tournament if you arent ready, xiaoyus master who is also her grandfather warned. His name was Wang Jinrei and has been taking care of xiaoyu since she was 5 due to her parents death in a car crash. He had secrets that xiaoyu would learn one day. He had a plan today to distract her from going to Heihachi Mishima one of the most richest men in the world. She wanted an amusement park and wanted to ask him for money to build it. Wang knew about the type of people the Mishimas were because he was friends with Jinpachi Mishima, Heihachis father.

Xiaoyu was now 16 and wanted to compete in the Iron Fist Tournament and win the prize money for her amusement park. She knew she had to find Heihachi Mishima and show her fighting skills. If she handed in an application form they wouldnt take her seriously because of her appearance. She looked like a kid and acted like one but she was a 16 year old girl. But she also couldnt find where the forms were.

Finally it took you forever to get ready, Wang whined. Grandpa you know I need to find Mr Mishima so why do I have to train? xiaoyu asked rhetorically. Xiaoyu your not ready for the tournament and the Mishimas. Wang answered. What do you mean I am not ready for the Mishimas? xiaoyu questioned. I will only tell you a couple of things that family is messed up and is all about hate! Wang answered angrily and stormed off. Xiaoyu decided to disobey Wang and look for Heihachi Mishima.

Xiaoyu and her pet panda, Panda were hunting for Heihachi on the streets of Hong Kong. Oh Panda will we ever find him! Suddenly a limo appeared across the street fromxiaoyu. Heihachi was in it and was heading for the airport but first he had to collect a document. Xiaoyu saw Heihachi go in the building and ran towards the building. She was stopped by Heihachis guards. Let me through! xiaoyu screamed. One guard said no and the other said leave or we will take you by force. She didnt move and was attacked by 9 guards she beat them all up. Heihachi heard the fighting and rushed outside. He saw his guards on the floor and a girl with a panda standing in front of them. Mr Mishima I am sorry for beating them up but I need to talk to you. xiaoyu exclaimed. Before you do answer me this did you beat my best guards up all by yourself or did the panda do it? Heihachi asked. I did Mr Mishima. It was all me. xiaoyu answered. Well have you heard of the Iron Fist? Heihachi questioned. Yes sir. It is what I need to talk to you about. I want to apply for it to achieve my dreams of owning the biggest amusement park in the world built in China. But there was no way of me to apply. I heard you were here so I paid a visit to you in person. Am I in? xiaoyu nervously asked.

Heihachi chuckled. It got her worried. You are in but you have to do something for me. Heihachi exclaimed. Xiaoyu nodded for him to continue. You will come with me and live in Tokyo with me and train in my dojo. Xiaoyu was shocked but relieved he didnt say no. So who is your master? Wang Jinrei and he is also my grandpa. Xiaoyu replied.I think I know him. This got xiaoyu thinking about the conversation earlier. You need to take me to your home so you can pack your things and leave with me today. Xiaoyu feltrushed but followed his orders. From now on call me grandpa. This made xiaoyu smile. She then said ok Grandpa Heihachi.

When Heihachi told Wang everything he was sad but happy for her. Xiaoyu you disobeyed me but that doesnt matter. Wang said in a calm voice. Xiaoyu hugged him. Wang continued. You need to remember everything and train hard. Also make sure you send me a lot of letters. Xiaoyu then spoke. Of course I will and I am going to miss you grandpa. Who is going to look after you? Wang replied. Your uncle Lei Wulong will take care of me and is moving in. He was going to move in anyway so you being here wouldnt have changed that. Xiaoyu and Wang finally finished saying their goodbyes. This is a start of an adventure! Xiaoyu thought as she got on the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi this is chapter 2 and I just wanted you to know that whenever you see the writing in bold its their thoughts or me talking. Now on with the story!**

Xiaoyu arrived at the Mishima Mansion. In her head she was admiring everything. She had never seen a place so big. "Grandpa Heihachi what do I do now?" xiaoyu asked. "You will be taken to your room by a maid who will be taking care of you while your here. She will be like a mother to you, Heihachi replied. Xiaoyu didnt like the sound of that because she didnt want anyone to replace her mother who she missed so much. Her eyes became glossy but she stopped the tears from coming out. " Mai come here and take care of Ms Ling. She is our guest for as long as she wants to be. You will take care of her. She is your responsibility, Heihachi said. Mai took xiaoyu to her new room. Xiaoyu was thinking only one thing which is I miss home.

" Hi Ms Ling I am Mai I am the person Heihachi told you about. Now your school uniform is ready here on the bed and over there is a walk in closet for other clothing you desire. You have to be in the limo with all your things at 8 am and school starts at half 8. I hope you and Mr Kazama will get on very well. I also know him too." Mai explained. Xiaoyu looked puzzled when Mai mentioned Mr kazama. " Who is Mr Kazama?" Xiaoyu questioned. " Oh Mr Mishima forgot to mention him. He is Mr Mishimas grandson. His name is Jin. He moved here when he was 15 he is now 19." Mai replied. Xiaoyu soaked up the information and smiled. She is happy that she wont be alone. Mai then said " If you need anything call for me I mostly work in the kitchen so its where I would be." Xiaoyu nodded and Mai left. Xiaoyu then said "I cant believe I live here!"

Jin kazama was in his room and was unaware of Xiaoyus arival. He was called down to dinner to find a chinese girl sitting at the table. Xiaoyu smiled and said "Hi Jin my name is Ling Xiaoyu I live with you now. Mai told me about you." Jin just sat down and waited for Heihachi so he can get an explanation for why a chinese girl is now living with him. Heihachi came in 2 mins later and smiled and said "Good you have met." Jin then started to ask questions about why she was here. "So Heihachi why is she here?" Jin asked. Heihachi then explained everything." She is here to compete in the tournament. She is really good. I found her outside a building with 9 guys from the Tekken Force beat up to pulps." Jin just laughed and said "She is too young to compete I bet she faked the whole thing to get in to this household. You didnt even see her fight. She is probably nothing but a liar." That last comment hit Xiaoyu hard and her eyes became glossy. Xiaoyu then said " Excuse Grandpa Heihachi but I am not hungry can I be excused?" Jin then said " You told her to call you Grandpa Heihachi. How funny." Heihachi ignored Jin and answered Xiaoyus question " Of course child but if you get hungry call Mai or you can get something from the kitchen yourself."Xiaoyu nodded and went to her bedroom and cried her eyes out. " I thought he was nice." She thought.

**(Jins POV)**

While Heihachi was lecturing him on how he should have been more polite Jin was lost in his thoughts.

**Why was I so mean! Its probably because of Hwoarang the idiot! He is such a *******! Ok enough swearing in my head and think about the new girl Xiaoyu. Its probably a good thing I did that so that way she would stay away from me. I dont want anyone to get too close to me not since my mother died. Speaking of my mother Xiaoyu sort of reminded me of her. I have enough problems going on like Hwoarang my rival always having a fight with me. I am glad I always win but if I lose just once it might get rid of him but on the other hand it will have him always gloating in my face about him winning one fight. Oh good Heihachi has finally shut up!**

"Now Jin I hope you listened to me carefully and decided to be more polite around Xiaoyu. She is just like you in many ways." With that Heihachi left. Jin had realised he had finished too and went back to his room.

Half an hour later there was a knock on Jins door. "Come in" he said. It was Mai. She said " I heard what happened at dinner from Mr Mishima. I only asked him because I heard Ms Ling crying in her room." Mai said. Jin then replied " Look I didnt mean to be so mean but Hwoarang really annoyed me today and I was angry at Heihachi because he made me go and do a job for the Tekken Force. I mean cant they do it themselves. I just needed to take the anger out someone it just had to be her." Mai then responded and said " She is a really nice girl. She reminds me of your mother. I remember when your mother Jun first met your father Kazuya. He did the same thing you did. He pushed her away for a little while but then gave in to love. I know you hate being compared to your father but hear me out. Be friends with Xiaoyu. A girl who wont like you for your looks but for your personality." Jin eventually gave in and said " Thanks Mai. You have a point. I wont push her away at all. I am not like my father. I will speak to her later." Mai nodded and left.

**Now I have to get to know her but Mai doesnt say shes bad and I trust Mai. Its Heihachi I dont trust.**

**(Xiaoyus POV)**

Xiaoyu started to get hungry and it was now 12:30 am so she decided to get something to eat because she couldnt sleep due to her hunger and she had school in the morning.

She crept down to the kitchen and grabbed as much as chocolate as she could. She also grabbed 2 packets of strawberrys since she loved them so much. As she turned around to exit the kitchen she saw a shadow and almost screamed but put the stuff on the table and got in her fighting stance.

" Its just me" the person said. "Jin?" Xiaoyu said confused. " I am sorry for the way I acted at dinner. I just was annoyed today by a number of people and needed to pick on someone. I see your not easily scared because you would have ran away. I cant wait for us to train together." Jin said. Xiaoyu then replied " Its ok sometimes I ended up taking it out on my pet panda and her name is Panda or I would take it out on my grandpa who is also my master. Wait hold on we are training together?" Jin replied " Yes I asked Heihachi after I realised what a jerk I was and he was ok with it. Its cool your grandpa taught you." Xiaoyu then said "Lets finish this conversation in my room with chocolate and strawberrys." Jin nodded and helped her carry the stuff upstairs.

When they were in Xiaoyus room they continued the conversation on her bed with chocolate and strawberrys. Jin was the first to say something. "So what about your parents?" Jin asked. Xiaoyus eyes became glossy and Jin noticed this so he hugged her. " You dont have to talk about it" he said. Xiaoyu then spoke. " No I want to I used to talk to my grandpa about these feelings but now he isnt here so I need to talk to someone." she said. Jin then said " It doesnt have to be me. You could talk to Mai." Xiaoyu said " No I want it to be you." Jin smiled and let her continue. " My parents died in a car crash when I was 5 years old. They were coming to pick me up from pre-school but never made it. It was due to the rain and my dad forgot his glasses." Jin felt more closer to her after she said that because his mother died so he has experienced what its like. He thought of himself lucky when she said that because she didnt get much time with her parents but he had 15 years with his mother. " Xiaoyu I know what its like because my mother died when I was 15 its the reason I moved in with Heihachi. It was her dying wish for me to find my grandpa and live with him. I never knew my father." Xiaoyu hugged him tighter and cried in to his chest. They fell asleep in each others arms.

**(Jins Dream)**

" Hi Mom! I met a beautiful girl. Her name is Ling Xiaoyu. I feel so close to her. I havent felt so close to anybody since you." Jin said to his mother Jun Kazama.

**(Xiaoyus Dream)**

"Wow these flowers are so beautiful" Xiaoyu said. She saw a cottage in the distance and went to it. Outside the cottage was a little boy who reminded her of Jin and a beautiful woman. "Hi my name is Ling Xiaoyu and home is very beautiful." The woman replied " Thank you Xiaoyu. My name is Jun Kazama and I have been looking for you."


End file.
